


[ 房子大 ] 困梦

by for1ove



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for1ove/pseuds/for1ove
Summary: 等到天使最终生出了翅膀。
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 12





	[ 房子大 ] 困梦

**Author's Note:**

> 本文有车，请注意避雷。  
> ooc/逻辑不通/全是bug

-

鹤房不知道自己究竟在哪里。

他在长途的跋涉中昏迷，醒来之后仍旧是一身烟尘，却被换掉了身上的衣服。他艰难地睁开眼睛，因为疲惫而眼角发涨，干渴的喉咙刺痛着，他忍不住咳嗽起来。

他身上的衣料柔软而细致，闪着微微的光泽，一触便知其昂贵，一定是他用不起的东西。鹤房抬起头看四周，觉得像是身处在一个巨大的笼子里，多面的透明墙壁平滑而冰冷地将他禁锢在这一个空间中，他看不见出口，因此产生了一些焦虑。

「什么东西……？」

他喃喃着起身去查看四周，手按在床垫上的时候像陷进云朵里，觉得新奇，起了身之后又忍不住多按了几下。柔软的织物无声地下陷又回弹，鹤房走到透明的幕墙前，伸手去触摸，墙面被他的手指染得生了一丝雾气，无声而强硬地拒绝他的探索。

他想不清楚当下到底是个什么情形，看着似乎是没有什么危险，干脆暂时放松了防备。他四处翻了翻，发现生活用品应有尽有，床边的桌子上摆着一个样式简单的水壶，他仔细地检查了一番，确定了里面装的只是普通的水。

鹤房太累了，嗓子干得几乎说不出话来，毛毛躁躁地倒了大半杯水出来，粗暴地一饮而尽。他强撑着没有睡过去，继续往一边探查，找到了一扇门。门上连扇窗子都没有，看起来有些可疑，他于是又提起了警惕心，把大半个身子隐藏在门的一侧，拎起了手里那只喝空了的杯子，把那扇门小心翼翼地推开了一个缝隙。

白色的雾气扑出来的时候他下意识地做了个防御动作，到轻微的皂角香气传来时，他才反应过来那不过是热水蒸腾出的水汽。他把脑袋往门里探去，发现了一个装满热水的浴缸，空气里潮湿温热，是他之前只在画报和影像中见过的场景。

鹤房懵了。

有谁把他这样一个小贩抓走了，费了这么大力气，就为了把他关起来好好让他改善生活吗？甚至还知道他累得要死，贴心地帮他放了一缸热水，要让他进去舒缓一下疲劳？

鹤房搞不清楚，干脆也就懒得想了。他就是个普通人，一路边流浪边靠卖些奇奇怪怪的小玩意维生，自觉没有重要到要让人借着他洗澡放松警惕的时候搞死他的地步。他把身上罩着的袍子脱掉，刚想随意地往旁边一扔，手在光滑的布料上蹭了蹭，还是好好地将它挂在了一边的栏杆上。他勉强地聚起最后一点警惕心，草草地搜索了一遍四周，什么也没发现，于是兴致勃勃地跑回到了浴缸边，一翻身跳了进去。

热气浸透了全身关节，鹤房舒适地出了口气，几乎立刻昏昏欲睡起来。他挣扎着不想沉入梦乡里，想要好好感受一下人生中的第一次泡澡，视线胡乱扫过去的时候在浴缸的侧边上停下，他伸出手去，把那个塞了一半在缝隙里的东西取了出来。

那是一面镜子。

镜面光洁，被他的手指捏出了一点水痕来，背面雕刻着繁复的花样，又精致又小巧。

这该不会是金的吧。鹤房想。到哪天出去了，肯定能卖个好价钱。

他反复把玩着那面小镜子，仔细地看了看那些纹样，只勉强看出是个顶着光环的天使。热气缓慢地充满了整间浴室，鹤房脑袋一歪，终于睡着了。

-

鹤房是被什么东西掉进水里的哗啦声吵醒的。

他猛地睁开眼睛，凭着一路上追打盗匪和小偷所练出的敏捷身手，飞快地扑过去，把掉进他浴缸里的那个人死死按在了浴缸的另一侧。水被他的动作漾起来，哗啦啦地漫到地面上去，鹤房掐着那个人的脖子，终于看清了掉进来的是个什么东西。

那是个少年，瞧着和鹤房差不多大，顶着一头金色的头发，整个人湿成了落汤鸡。他穿着件白袍子，被水一涨就浮起来，显得露出来的小臂又白又瘦，好看的手指抓着鹤房掐着他脖子的手，用力得指节都泛了白。

「松、松开……」那个少年艰难地说，脸憋得发红。「不是……不是来……」

他喘不上气，连声音也发不出来了。鹤房松开了他的喉咙，在他白皙的脖颈上留下了一道显眼的掐痕，鹤房却无暇多看，仍然警惕地挟制着他的肩膀。

少年呼吸又得了自由，一下子猛烈地咳嗽了起来。他咳得天昏地暗，整个人都要顺着浴缸的边缘滑下去，本能地伸出一只手抓着鹤房的肩膀稳住自己，指尖潮湿又柔软，连半点茧子都没有，让人一碰就知道他养尊处优，可能连自保都难以做到。

鹤房于是松开了手。

「你是谁？」他粗着声音问道。

少年终于喘匀了气，抬起了眼睛来看鹤房。鹤房这才注意到他的长相，金发下眼睫的颜色也发浅，眼睛是柔和而毫无攻击性的下垂眼，也不知是咳出了泪水还是被浴缸里的水打湿了脸颊，睫毛尖上还挂着滴将落未落的水珠，颤巍巍地按着他没完全平息下来的呼吸晃荡。

「祥生。」他说道，声音还有一点发抖。「我是来给你送东西吃的。」

「送东西吃送到浴缸里？」鹤房挑眉。祥生像是现在才发现两个人的状况，一下子腾地窜起来，溅了鹤房一脸的水。他像是要跑，脸甚至比刚才被掐住时更红了，脚踩到浴缸底部却是一滑，整个人踉跄着摔了下来。鹤房下意识地去接，怕他的头撞到浴缸边上，这下祥生整个人结结实实地掉进鹤房怀里，连脸颊都撞在鹤房的胸口上。

「对不起！」他说，手忙脚乱地从鹤房赤裸的胸前撑开身子，觉得脸颊撞得发痛，偷偷拿手揉了一揉。「你……你先把衣服穿上……」

他实在是脸红得太厉害了，鹤房原本并不怎么在意，这时候也跟着他一起不好意思起来。他埋着头，背过身子从浴缸里爬出去，擦干了自己的身子后套上衣服，身后哗啦啦的水声又响起来，是祥生艰难地翻出了浴缸，身上的白袍子吸饱了水，淅沥沥地淌到地上去。

祥生甚至没穿鞋子，脚一沾到冰凉的地砖就被凉得往回缩了缩。他的小腿像是在哪里撞到了一下，白生生的皮肤上浮着一块显眼的红痕，鹤房看着刺眼，拽了块宽大的毛巾向他扔过去，劈头盖脸地把他盖了个正着。

「擦干了再过来。」鹤房说，眼看着祥生忙忙地从浴巾里把脑袋扒拉着露出来，湿漉漉的头发乱七八糟地翘着，觉得祥生有点好玩，像偶尔参加集市时有些摊主带过来放在摊子上揽客的小动物。祥生听了他的话，还真乖乖地拿毛巾擦起了自己，样子认认真真的，看起来像一丝不苟地舔毛的小狗。

鹤房到底还是等他把自己大概地擦干了。他推开门，方才只摆了水壶的桌子上确实放了些食物，样式不多，却也足够他吃饱。他拿起面包毫不客气地咬了一口，余光里祥生跟过来坐下了，双手撑着膝盖，笑眯眯地看着他。

他有点吃不下了。

「你干嘛看着我……」鹤房小声咕哝着。「要吃吗？」

「不要。」祥生摇起头，还是那么笑着，像是对他一点戒心都没有。

「我还没有问你呢。」鹤房咽下嘴里的东西，盯着他问。「这是什么地方？为什么要把我关在这？」

「你知道你是被关在这的？」祥生像是有些惊讶，又苦恼地皱了皱眉头。「我不能告诉你这是哪，也不能说是为什么……嗯。总之，你只要在这里等着就好了。」

……还不如不问。

鹤房腹诽着，低下头继续吃他的饭。祥生好像有什么东西想问，坐立不安地想要开口，鹤房看了出来，索性直接问他。

「你要干什么？」他问祥生。

「我啊。」祥生被他问了，有点不好意思地低头笑了笑。「我想问你……能不能给我讲讲外面的事？」

「我没有出去过。」他轻轻地说。

他看着鹤房，有那么一瞬间有些落寞，连一头金发都好像暗淡了一点，和他整个人的气氛十分不相合。然而那点低落也只持续了一秒，他的眼睛里随即装满了期待，又怕自己表现得太明显，惹鹤房不高兴，只抱着膝盖乖乖坐在那里，下垂眼可怜巴巴的，像角落里等着被人领走的幼崽。

鹤房不是很想承认，然而他确实有那么一点心软了。他没有直接回答，而是埋下头想了想，看着眼巴巴就差摇起尾巴的小动物，犹豫着问了回去。

「我可能要在这待很久。」他问。

祥生点了点头。

「你会每天都来吗？」他继续问道。

祥生迟疑了一下，还是点了点头。

「……好吧。」他说。

祥生的喜悦直白而易懂。他笑起来，对鹤房道谢，甚至还大胆地拍了拍鹤房的肩膀。鹤房被他拍得一歪，什么东西顺着他的袖子叮当地掉了出来，鹤房顺着声音的来源看了过去，是那面在浴室里发现的镜子。

祥生倒像是比他更紧张，抢在他前面飞快地把镜子捡起来，这样看起来倒不像是温室里养出的花一样慢腾腾的了。祥生将镜子仔细地检查了一遍，瞧见没有问题才松了口气，把镜子递还给鹤房，问他说：「你喜欢这个？」

「唔。」鹤房模棱两可地点了点头。

「喜欢就一直带在身边吧，当装饰也好。」祥生说。「可能会有什么好事也说不定。」

「哪来的迷信思想。」鹤房本想把镜子随手扔在床头边，听他这么说，还是随手揣进了兜里。祥生见他肯听，又微微笑起来，眼睛亮亮的，装着满眼的真诚和一点难以察觉的狡黠。

「我不骗人的。」祥生快快乐乐地回答道。

鹤房被他突如其来的亲近搞得摸不着头脑，又觉得像是无论如何也拒绝不了他。鹤房脸突然有点热，猛地把头往一边偏去，粗声粗气地问他：「说吧，想听什么？」

-

鹤房分不清时间。他的房间连扇窗都没有，根本不知道日月又循环了几轮，只能靠床头边上悬挂的时钟来判断到底度过了几天。

祥生每天都来。

他每次都在鹤房快要睡醒时候过来，开始还拘谨，就坐在鹤房床边等鹤房醒，鹤房一睁眼就看到脚边坐着个人影，常常吓得整个人直接跳起来。几天过去之后，鹤房醒了就开始习惯性地找他，找不到了反而不习惯，坐在那里也闷闷的。等到后面熟悉起来了，鹤房偶尔假装不醒，祥生甚至会放肆地把半个人都扑上来压着鹤房闹，被鹤房掀翻了按着就笑，笑得鹤房老想欺负他，把他按在床上挠他的痒痒。

没有别人来的日子也意外地不算太难熬。鹤房给祥生讲他想听的事情，讲天气晴朗时满天的星星，讲漫天风沙里里骨碌碌滚过去的风滚草。祥生像是什么都没见过，最喜欢听他说集市上那些稀奇古怪的玩意儿，刚问完他卖香料的那些姑娘长得是不是像传言一样漂亮，又要接着问小贩手里的羊羔抱起来沉不沉、热不热。

「热的。」鹤房说。「你摸摸你自己的肚子就知道热不热了。」

「我又没有羊毛。」祥生说着，撩起袍子看了看自己的肚子，常年不见光的皮肤白生生的，晃得鹤房不知道怎么就有点心虚，悄悄地移开了眼睛。

他不久前才知道祥生原来比他还要大一些，关于祥生的其他事，他一点也不知道。祥生像是被好好养大了的，连一点薄茧都没有，来找他时胳膊上却偶尔带着伤，像是一道道鞭痕，红红的，他问祥生是怎么回事，祥生从来也不肯说。

他就只好按着祥生，边给他讲些他喜欢听的边给他上药。祥生看着娇气，疼了却从来不哭不叫，鹤房手下得重了，他就边嘶嘶地吸着凉气边捏着手指头强忍着，鹤房第一次给别人上药，搞不清楚这些，包扎完了才发现他把自己的手都捏青一块，又觉得有些气，只能把收好了的药瓶再拿出来，往他手上也涂一些。祥生对他的情绪敏感得很，这时候知道他生气了，也不敢再胡闹，就贴他贴得紧紧的，问他说：「你上次说你去了『天使』的城里……『天使』是什么？」

鹤房看他这样，又实在没法继续气下去了。他把祥生提起来放好，小心翼翼地摆成一个不会碰到伤口的姿势，自己也靠过去，把祥生半拢在臂弯里。他的记忆像是接触不好的老旧放映机，一断一断地闪着些画面，他竭尽全力地把那些画面捕捉住，拼在一起讲给祥生听。

「『天使』是……『天使』是一个种族，你没有听过吗？因为长着翅膀，所以被叫作天使。他们野心很大，一直想要往外扩张，四处去侵略别人，是群不折不扣的混蛋。」

「这样吗？」祥生窝在他的旁边，偏着脑袋小声问他。「他们应该也是有什么领袖之类的吧……」

「有的啊。领头的那个不说了，是个彻底的垃圾。他们好像有一个人比较出名，他们都叫他『大天使』，好像有什么不好对付的人，就会交给他来办。」鹤房回答他。

「『大天使』。」祥生轻轻点了点头。「他……他能做些什么？」

鹤房皱着眉头想了半天，还是想不起来，摇了摇头示意祥生自己也不知道。祥生像是有点失望，又尽力掩饰着不想让他看出来，伸出一只手去在他腿上拍了拍，仿佛是在安慰他。鹤房原本就没有不高兴，又被他像模像样的安慰给逗乐了，把他滑下去的身子往起拉了拉，揉着他的脑袋问：「还有没有什么想听的？」

祥生认真地想了想。「有。」他说，侧过身来半趴在鹤房旁边，眼睛亮晶晶的。鹤房早就把他摸了个透，一看他这样子就知道他想使坏，还没来得及说什么，就听到祥生轻声问道：「你昨天说，篝火大会的时候大家会凑到一起跳舞……」

他凑得更近了些，软绒绒的头发梢都扫到了鹤房脸上。

「你说这时候到处走一走，到哪儿都能撞到偷偷接吻的情侣。」他悄声说。「接吻是什么样的？」

鹤房瞪着他，他看起来无辜极了，像是真的只是在好奇，鹤房却能从他的眼睛里捕捉到那一点点藏起来的狡猾。

这家伙是故意的，他想。

他突然发现祥生连手都按在了他胸口上，可能稍微还有点不安，不自觉地捏着他的衣服，将他身上的衣服捏得起了个轻微的皱褶。鹤房一路走过来什么世面都见过，对自己心里那点小心思早就一清二楚，这时候又被祥生抢了先，心里原本的那点气就又被勾了出来。

他拎起祥生来，蛮横地把祥生按倒在床上，护着他受伤的那只胳膊，把自己压了上去。祥生笑起来，一点也不怕他，还伸着手要抱他脖子，被他把两只手都结结实实地按住了，总算才老实下来。

「你想让我亲你就直接说，用不着搞这些花样。」鹤房凶巴巴地说。

「这要怎么直接说啊……说得像你能直接说出来一样。」祥生听了又笑。「不过我确实很想知道就是了。」

他对着鹤房眨了眨眼睛。「你自己说你什么都懂的。要来教教我吗？」

鹤房的耳朵有那么一点红。祥生看着他的眼睛，只觉得他虽然皱起眉装出一副很凶的样子，眼里却朦朦胧胧的，面对着自己的时候，眼神从来都不曾真正冷下来过。

他艰难地把手从鹤房的挟制中抽出来，扳着鹤房的脖子，在鹤房嘴上毫无章法地亲了一口，发出了「啵」的一声。鹤房没忍住，扑哧地笑了起来，追着他缩回去的嘴唇吻了回去，轻轻咬了咬他怯怯地探出来的舌尖。

-

祥生还是每天都来找鹤房。他来得越来越早，来时鹤房如果还沉睡着， 他就悄悄地掀开被子钻进去，抱着鹤房温热的身体不放。再往后，鹤房已经习惯了每次醒来时身上都黏着一个缩成团的祥生，睁开眼睛第一件事就是抓着软绵绵热乎乎的小动物拖进怀里来，趁着睡意没过，再抱着祥生赖一会床。

鹤房还是会给祥生讲些东西，话说开了之后就偶尔讲点隐晦又暧昧的事情，非要把祥生逗得不好意思了才罢休。祥生原本就黏他，到这时候更是只要有空就恨不得没骨头一样地挂在他身上，被鹤房揪下来了就嘿嘿笑，鹤房拿他没办法，只能把这些都记着，转过头来就变着法儿地欺负他。

他房间里的灯可以模拟日光和月光，祥生来时他偶尔会调成月光那一档，接着把祥生狠狠地按在床上。祥生背上有着几条繁复精巧的金色花纹，他自己说是从出生时就有的，体温烧得高了的时候甚至会往前蔓延到小腹上，衬着白生生的皮肤，又圣洁又情色。鹤房喜欢极了他这几条纹饰，尤其喜欢祥生被欺负狠了的时候，泛红的皮肤上金色花纹被月光照得湿漉漉发亮的样子，祥生常常被他顶得受不了了，拽着床单挣扎着想跑，又被鹤房冷酷地捏着腰拉回去，撞得连眼泪都冒出眼眶。

祥生人生得瘦，虽然已经是在向着成年的过渡期，身形却还是少年气十足。他腰细，被鹤房顶进来时经常觉得肚子都要被顶涨了，有次晕头晕脑地把这话说出口，又被鹤房抓着他自己的手，强行按在小腹上。他觉得害羞，想把手拿走，鹤房又不让，被撞得直发抖的时候也不知道是不是错觉，仿佛真的隔着皮肤摸到了鹤房侵略进来的模样。他一下子整个人都绷紧了，要哭不哭地呜咽出了声，鹤房不知道他怎么了，把他抱在怀里好声好气地哄了哄，下半身的动作倒是一点都没有停下，祥生又有点气又被他弄得哆哆嗦嗦，下垂眼委委屈屈地瞪着鹤房，鹤房看着他这副无辜的模样，反而把他折腾得更狠了。

鹤房总喜欢去咬祥生，像圈地盘一样在祥生身上留下些痕迹，消了就再添上。祥生起初微弱地抗议了一下，发现他真的喜欢之后就再也没有说过，甚至在他凑过来亲吻自己脖子的时候还主动偏开头，方便鹤房在他的侧颈上留下个显眼的吻痕。祥生瘦归瘦，大腿却意外的肉感刚好，被鹤房顶得一身都是汗时金色纹样烧灼一样蔓延开，尾端刚好没在大腿的缝隙中。鹤房偶尔使点坏，非要把他弄得乱糟糟的，在他大腿内侧的金色花纹上也抹上些暧昧的液体，像是在渎神一样。

「还要听吗？」鹤房问，拍着祥生的背。祥生翻过身来，把脸埋到他的肚子上，连气都没喘匀，还是回答他说「要」。

「还要？」鹤房意外极了。「想听什么？」

「想听……」祥生小口小口喘着气，半晌才迟钝地接了话。「你说……反抗『天使』的人组成了一支队伍，有一个领袖……」

「对，有一个领袖。」鹤房说，边皱着眉头费劲地回想着，边把祥生汗湿了的头发一点点从他眼前拨开。「说是很年轻，长了一头黑发，叫……」

他卡住了。「叫……什么来着。」

祥生难得地没有追问，只翻了个身，直愣愣地的盯着他看。鹤房发现他的眼睛里竟然有点晦暗难懂的意味，想着他可能是困了，轻轻地揉了揉他乱糟糟的头发。

房间里一时间安静了下来。鹤房以为祥生要睡着了，将被子又给他往上拉了拉，祥生从被子里露出一个头来，慢慢地问道：「叫什么？」

鹤房仔细地想着，想起炸开的烟尘，想起冷兵器炫目的反光，哀鸣声里地面被血液染得通红，风扬起的沙砾里还夹杂着号角声。鹤房有些迷惑，不知道这些突然多出来的记忆都是从哪里冒出来的，他拍着被子里的祥生，想得头都痛了，突然之间脑海里闪过一道光，鹤房捕捉到了它，下意识地就说了出来。

「他叫……sion。」

鹤房也不知道自己为什么会吐出这样一句话。他被自己搞愣了，懵懵地挑高了眉毛。祥生沉默地看了他一会，往下缩回到了被子中，伸出一只手要鹤房拉着他，安静地在鹤房怀中蜷缩成了一个被子包。

-.

鹤房隐隐约约地知道自己在做梦。

每个人的脸都朦朦胧胧的看不清楚。他像是站在战场上，眺望着远方燃烧起的滚滚黑烟，风带着烧焦的味道吹在他的脸上，他却觉得心情舒畅。

「……就是最后一个了，接下来就是他们的大本营了……」

黑发的人走近他的身边，听口气像是他的朋友。他本能地知道那是谁， 笑着和那人打了招呼。

「我从来不知道翔也原来也能有这么认真的时候啊。」他听见自己说。

「我干嘛就不能认真？这可是大事啊。」对方说。「sky已经先一步过去了，接下来就是他们的王城了。『天堂』，真能取名字。」

黑发的青年摇了摇头。「他们也就是在作困兽之斗罢了，过不了几天，我们就要把他们那个『天堂』烧个精光，把他们的『大天使』抓来，到时候毛都给他剥掉。」

「嚯，你还会用困兽之斗这种成语，真是不容易啊翔也。」他拍了拍对方。

对方一巴掌打过来，他敏捷地避开，因此没有听清楚那人的前半句话。

「……不能打你了，sion。」

sion？

鹤房有点疑惑，却没有感觉到任何违和感，好像这个名字天生就该属于他一样。他想问，对方却像是没注意到他发问的声音，自顾自地掏起了口袋，把一个圆圆的东西塞到了他手中。

「哦，这个，是sky他们发回来的。sky说是他们从『天使』手里缴获回来的，官比较高的『天使』手里都有，好像是『天使』间流传着一个说法，说有什么治不住的人，就把这个镜子偷偷塞给他，到那个人睡着的时候，『大天使』的力量就会发挥作用，那人会被困在梦里，快一点就直接派人进梦里杀了他，慢一点就渐渐消耗着，最后就死了。说得倒是吓人，谁知道是不是真的。」

黑发的青年挥挥手，晃悠悠地走了。鹤房无暇去理他，事实上从把那个东西拿到手里的一瞬间起，他血液都在倒流，四肢百骸发着可怕的凉。

那是一面镜子，镜面光洁，精致又小巧，他不用仔细看，就知道背面是精巧的黄金，雕刻出繁复的花纹，是一个头顶光环的大天使。

他像是头顶突然浇下一盆冷水，瞬间整个人被打得湿透，风吹得他寒冷刺骨，仿佛这照在他身上的并不是阳光。他脑海里一片混乱，连头都开始痛了，梦境撕扯扭转成了一片奇异的色彩，等到最终渐渐定格下来的时候，却是在那张他已经十分熟悉了的床上。

清冷的月光里他手下的背脊不堪承受地剧烈起伏着，金色的纹饰像是烧了起来，在月光下被映得闪着微弱又湿润的光。祥生的肩胛骨凌厉地凸起着，像欲飞未飞的蝴蝶，他慢慢把手放上去摩挲，祥生就可怜兮兮地呜咽了一声，整个人失了力气趴下去，往常这时候鹤房就会抱住他哄一哄，这一次却没有了。

鹤房一直以为他是太瘦，他也确实说过自己瘦得难看，所以才不喜欢鹤房去摸他的背。然而现在手确确实实地放了上去，又是这样根本掩饰不了的动作，鹤房一直以来不自觉地忽视掉的问题，在这一刻终于无法再继续无视了。

祥生的肩膀瘦得连骨头都能摸个清楚，鹤房顺着他的骨缝摸下去，摸到了肩胛骨旁。原本应该平坦的位置确确实实多出了两个凸起，祥生身体的每一寸他都摸过，却没有哪一次像这次这样，他抚摸着祥生的身体，心里却一片冰冷。

——那分明是两只尚未破茧而出的翅膀。

-

鹤房早早就醒了。

他一直躺在床上，假装自己还熟睡着。他心里翻江倒海，简直想要立刻跳起来，抓着祥生问祥生为什么要这样做。然而他用尽了最后的自制力，仍旧躺在床上一动不动，只朝着床头的方向，想最后看一看自己的猜测究竟是不是准确。

他睡前将那面镜子放在了床头上。

房间里太安静了，安静得让他心里生出一点无名的怒火。鹤房侧躺在床上，僵硬得连胳膊都开始发麻。每一秒像被拉长了，掰开揉碎成千百个碎片来，鹤房熬到整个人都快要撑不住，终于隐约感觉到了一点异样。

镜子亮了，像有个人正透过它窥视着什么。

鹤房心里苦涩极了，这下子是难过得动弹不得。可能过了几分钟——或者几小时？鹤房不清楚。他惊讶于自己能够保持这样平稳的呼吸，一点破绽都没有能露出来，看着镜子投在玻璃墙面上的光影里一个人越走越近，最后轻轻地从墙面里跳出来，落在地面上。

祥生小心翼翼地瞟了瞟他，落地时候像是还扭了一下，龇牙咧嘴地活动了一下关节，蹑手蹑脚地往他的床上爬。

他还是那么软绵绵热乎乎的，鹤房的心里却像是漏了风，冷得忍不住想发抖。

祥生显然发现了他的僵硬，在被子里发出了疑惑的声音。他把脑袋从被子里钻出来，懵懵地看着鹤房，鹤房不说话，手掌僵硬地摸上了他的背，一路摸过去，落在了还埋在薄薄骨肉下的翅膀新芽上。

祥生突然低下了头去。

「你知道了？」难堪的沉默之后祥生说。他又抬起眼，下垂眼看着还是那么无辜又干净，鹤房没有回答他，他于是又小小地露出一个笑。

「别这样嘛，好歹也……一起了这么长时间。」祥生说道，想要装作并不在意，眼睛却迅速地红了。他从鹤房身上爬起来，规规矩矩地在一边坐好了，绷着一个看起来一点也不好看的笑，偏了偏脑袋对鹤房说话。

「那么现在，你给我讲最后一件事吧。」他说，尽可能地把语气放得轻快些。「你说你一路靠卖些小玩意维生，走过了这么多地方，见过了这么多事，去过『天使』的城市，什么都知道……」

「所以，你叫什么名字？」

「鹤房。」鹤房飞快地答道，连话音也十分僵硬。

「名字。不是姓。」祥生坚决地摇了摇头。鹤房忍不住往他那边看过去，发现他这样子不再依靠着自己的时候，看起来也几乎是个成年人了，微笑的时候又礼貌又冷漠，坐姿端正得像是刻印在基因里一样。

和他印象里那个赖在他怀抱里的祥生一点也不一样。

鹤房猝然转开了视线，思考起祥生的问题来。大大小小的碎片从他的脑海里飞快地流过去，他一个也抓不住，忍不住升起一股烦躁来。祥生伸出手，安慰地摸了摸他的额头，他看了祥生一眼，对方又自觉地把手收走了。

鹤房低下头，假装自己没有看到祥生又拧在一起了的手指。

欢呼声，鲜血的味道，刀剑相击的锐响，友人拍在背上的手掌。鹤房脑子一团乱，连自己要想些什么也不太记得了，昨夜的梦最后留在了他的记忆中，他想起了梦里被叫过的那两个音节。

「……汐恩。」

他说。

「鹤房汐恩。」

他抬头去看祥生，祥生的眼睛里有一点快乐，更多的却是汹涌而来的苦涩。祥生撑起身子，膝行到他身边，宽大的白衣牵起来，露出他腰腹上的金色花纹来。

「恭喜，你想起来了。如果有哪一天还能见到我，记得把镜子还给我。」祥生说，听语气好像要哭了，却还强行绷着祝福。「现在，快点醒过来吧。」

他猛地伸手一推鹤房的肩膀。鹤房想抓住他的手，却不受控制地向后摔落过去。漫长的跌落之后他惊醒过来，大口大口喘着气，衣服被冷汗浸透了，黏腻地贴在身上。

「喔！你醒了？」一个声音突兀地响起来。他吓了一跳，转头去看，梦里出现过的黑发青年正站起身朝他走过来。「怎么没反应？不会是傻了吧？算了，我还是先找与那城过来看看吧……」

他咚咚地跑出去，像受了惊的兔子。

……翔也这个傻子。

鹤房躺在床上，呼吸仍然急促。他动了动发麻的手指，手里有什么东西硌着他。他屏着呼吸，艰难地将那东西举到眼前来，那纹样他摩挲过千百遍，早已经不能更加熟悉。

是那面镜子。

-

「你要去清点一下吗？」佐藤问，他翻着别人递过来的单子，艰难地一行行对照着看。「能烧的都烧了，能抓的也都抓了，反正从今天起，『天堂』是没有了。」

「不去了。」鹤房回答。他心情始终好不起来，对什么都没有兴趣，想问问俘虏里有没有一个金色头发还没有生出翅膀的「天使」来，张了张嘴，又发不出声音。

「你最近心情很不好啊。」佐藤说，拍了拍他的肩膀。「我给你讲个故事吧？我刚从拓実那听来的。」

鹤房没什么回应。佐藤也并没有在意，自顾自地说了下去。

「他们把那个大天使抓到了，说是抓，其实只是找到了而已，现在在我们那边放着……对，就是你还中过招的那个大天使。他不知道为什么被关起来了，我们找到的时候他被锁着，身上还有不少鞭痕，人就跟你前段时间一样，像是睡着了，怎么叫也叫不醒。后来我们去问其他『天使』，你猜是怎么回事？」

佐藤神秘兮兮地说，又凑得近了些。

「他们说大平……哦，就是那个大天使。大天使其实不是自愿的，从出生开始就被关在房间里逼着这么做，那个大天使年纪真还不大，看着挺小一个人。那群天使说前段时间他们『天使』的领袖要这个大天使杀一个什么人，大天使不肯答应，还偷偷放把人给放跑了，他们那群人就把大天使锁起来，还打他。这个大天使人长得挺可爱，脾气倒是特别倔，干脆就直接把自己也用点方法困住了，从那时起，大天使就再也没醒过来了。」

「还能这……等等。」

鹤房原本心不在焉地答应着，忽然感觉到了不对。

鞭痕。

「那个大天使……长什么样子？」他慢慢地问。

「真的挺可爱的，还长了一头金色头发，挺难得的吧？虽然都叫『天使』。」佐藤回答道。

「他是不是。」鹤房舔了舔干涩的嘴唇。「是不是没有翅膀？」

「你怎么知道？」佐藤惊讶地看他。「是啊，他没有翅膀，那群人都说他的翅膀可能都拿来换那个困梦的力量了。哦，对了，有人说了，传说说大天使身上有不少金色的花纹，他们说那是天赐还是什么乱七八糟的玩意儿，不过没有人见过……你去哪？」

鹤房猛地一个急刹车。「那个大天使在哪？」

「他们没地方放，先给放到你帐篷里了，我看了一眼名牌，好像是叫大平祥生吧……喂，汐恩？」

鹤房撒腿就跑。

他知道自己此刻跑得像个毛孩子，一点也没有反抗军领袖该有的稳重，可那都不重要了。他想起梦中度过的不知道多少个日夜，祥生身上的鞭痕从没断过，被他涂的药消掉之后，往往又覆盖上了新的。他以为祥生和自己一样也是被关起来的俘虏——祥生也是这样模糊他的视线的。

从梦里出来之后又过了这么些天，他再也等不及了。

他一路狂奔，途中把正清点伤员的与那城撞了个踉跄，经过川西时飞快地打了个招呼，勉强地闪开了正和木全一起哈哈大笑的河野。他拐过一个弯，脚踩在碎裂的木板上一个打滑，勉强地保持着平衡冲进了他自己的帐篷里，正好撞上了一张床。

说是床其实不太准确——床上绕着许多钢制链子，挂着不少镣铐，每一个都锁在床上人的身上。钥匙整齐地放在一旁，看起来是其他人害怕他会突然醒来，因此没有给他解开枷锁。祥生安静地躺在那里，露出来的胳膊上全是红痕，双手安稳地交叠在胸口，是被摆成了天使的模样。

鹤房呆了一瞬，紧接着忙忙地在身上四处摸索起来。

祥生，祥生说过什么来着，「如果有哪一天能见到我，记得把镜子还给我」？鹤房了解他，从潜意识里觉得他就是这个意思，他摸了一遍所有的口袋，没能找到那面镜子，才想起出门时为了避免看到祥生下不去手，他把镜子严密地锁在了箱子里。

他去开箱子，手抖得厉害，半天都没能把钥匙插进锁眼中。到终于打开了箱子，他连其他东西也不管了，手忙脚乱地拎出镜子来，三两步蹿回床前，又怕把祥生碰痛了，用手徒劳地捂了捂冰凉的镜子，才捏着祥生的手，小心翼翼地将镜子放进了他手中。

鹤房忽然又生出了许多念头来——万一祥生并不是他想的那个意思呢？万一祥生只是想在他心里留个念想，怕他把自己忘了呢？如果祥生醒不过来，他又要怎么办？祥生放走他的办法是潜入他梦里，一点点唤醒他的记忆，他又要去哪里找一个有同样能力的人，将他放进祥生的梦里呢——

他连呼吸都顾不上了，屏着气凑到祥生脸边。祥生浅色的睫毛被他颤抖的呼吸吹得发抖，他等得心都痛了，又一次体会到时间原来可以如此漫长，幸好他的等待从来都是有结果的，他等到感觉已经过去了一年那样久的时候，祥生的眼皮轻轻地颤动了起来。

祥生睁开眼睛的时候气息柔和极了。他带着一点温柔却冷漠的笑容，这样看起来倒是十分符合传说中的那个大天使。然而他的视线慢慢聚焦，看到了愣在一边的鹤房的时候，那个虚假的笑容突然之间就碎裂了，一下子消失得无影无踪。

祥生扁了扁嘴，眼睛一下子就红了起来。

「汐恩。」他委屈巴巴地叫着。「汐恩……」

鹤房窜起身来，想去抱他，又怕把他抱痛。他小心翼翼地把祥生的脑袋托起来，让祥生能够把脑袋挨在自己赤裸的脖子上，感觉祥生的额头热乎乎的，像是被欺负了的小动物，软绵绵地在他的脖子间蹭个不住。

「等到结束了。」祥生说，声音发着抖。「你带我去看看吧。」

「好。」鹤房闷闷地回答。「想看什么？」

「什么都想看。」祥生话音里带着笑，鹤房的脖子却感觉到了湿，想来是他还是哭了。「想看星星，想看风滚草，想抱羊羔……」

他越说声音越小。

「想去看篝火晚会，想跟你一起跳舞，到时候你不要嫌弃我踩你……」他又蹭了蹭鹤房，听上去是害羞了。「等到篝火大会结束以后，我们也像别人一样，找个角落去……」

「去接吻。」鹤房接了他的话。

祥生笑起来，像是还在梦里时那样，听着快乐得不得了。鹤房摸了摸他的背，他蓄在皮肤下的翅膀竟然已经生出了一个芽，被鹤房一摸，整个人都哆嗦了一下。

「我不能入梦了。」祥生坦率地说，好像是用了点力气，那一点点幼嫩的翅膀抖了抖，像是打了个招呼。「但是有了这个，也算因祸得福吧？」

他们同时想起梦里的私语来。祥生顿了顿，脸一下涨得通红。

「到时候不许拽着、拽着翅膀……！」

他没说完就已经羞耻得说不下去了。鹤房大笑起来，一个个地给他解开那些镣铐，把他抱起来，晃了一个圈。

「走吧。」他对祥生说。

「去哪？」祥生问，懵懵地连头发都被晃乱了。

「去捡柴火。」鹤房回答他，爽朗地露出一个傻乎乎的笑来。「捡够了搭起来，晚上开篝火晚会！」

祥生的眼睛一下子就亮了。鹤房哈哈大笑，把他拎到怀里提着往外跑，路过了一脸惊诧的木全也毫不在意。

从这里开始，就是崭新的未来了。

鹤房看着啪嗒啪嗒地跑过来的大平，快乐地对他招了招手。

\- end -

**Author's Note:**

> 情人节快乐！  
> 这一篇是临危受命用一下午时间赶出来的，可能比较粗糙，对不起。  
> 其实可以往详细了再写一写。如果还有时间的话，大概会改一改扩展一下吧？  
> 我好菜。有逻辑圆不上的地方请大家无视，谢谢大家肯看我写这么多废话……  
> 不知道下一次更新会是什么时候，总之我好累（瘫


End file.
